


Theory & Practice

by ClaraKoschei



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Fluffy Ending, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraKoschei/pseuds/ClaraKoschei
Summary: 大一商学院Florent和大二天文系Mikele在学校音乐剧排练中互相以为对方是主修音乐的故事





	Theory & Practice

**Author's Note:**

> pleeeeeease leave comments

像很多大一新生一样，经历了漫长无趣的飞机旅途、父母的依依不舍，和一两个月后与分居两地的前任稀里糊涂的分手后，Florent Mothe觉得自己的大学生活真的开始了：每天早上胡乱灌下的咖啡、塞下的麦芬，乱七八糟都舒服的宿舍，周五晚上和周末一起出去鬼混的朋友们，和午后慵懒躺在草地上晒着太阳时放在手边的笔记本。当然还有周一两杯咖啡也撑不过去的早课，通宵在图书馆里写完的作业，有的时候让他洋相百出，后悔选了这节课，有的时候让他对自己跳舞能力还有些信心的爵士舞课。

无趣但悠闲的日子到他看到那张海报时骤然结束。  
那张海报背景是前几年大火的音乐剧的宣传照，中间用红色粗体写着：AUDITION！（视唱面试！），旁边一串小字写着周六的日期和地址。  
Florent内心那个唱诗班的小男孩兴奋地叫出了声，他有多久没碰过他的吉他了？一个月多？接二连三的考试让人焦头烂额，甚至都没时间洗衣服，他现在身上这件卫衣都穿了快半个月了。  
于是他拿出手机拍了张照，又在备忘录中把时间地点记上，这年头谁还扯海报上的信息小纸条。

周五晚上，Florent强忍住去看电影的冲动，拒绝了朋友们的邀请，从床底下拖出吉他箱，头不小心撞到了床腿，嘶哑咧嘴了好一会儿。他好不容易拿着吉他坐起来，用拨片扫出一个音阶。  
吱咣哗啦，吉他抱怨似的发出不和谐的音调，琴弦明显没有绷紧。  
“唉，Merde.”  
于是他只好随便套了件薄外套，背着吉他，快步走向隔壁宿舍楼。

Florent刚打开门就听见钢琴声和歌声，歌词含糊，听上去是首悠扬又悲哀的歌。看来钢琴被人占了，吉他也没办法调音了。  
那个清亮的声音打断了他的思考，“Jacques a dit Cours! Jacuques dit Vole! Mais pas le jour où je décolle.”（雅克说：“跑啊！”雅克说：“飞呀！”但我离开的那天他却一言不语）  
Florent把刚才的沮丧抛在脑后，轻手轻脚走近几步去看钢琴前的人。  
那人侧对着他，一只脚踩在踏板上，手指在黑白琴键上扶过，轻柔悠长的旋律通过音板流淌而出，时不时停顿一下，仔细读着乐谱重新找回节奏。显然是染的金色的头发，发根处已经长出了一截深色，但这样反而让他看起来更加迷人。略显突兀的黑色眉毛勾勒出他高高的眉骨，双眸垂下读着钢琴架上的谱子，鼻子又高又大，让Florent想起讽刺漫画中的人。但跟那些人物不同，他看起来很吸引人，虽然脸上还带着稚气（好吧，轮不到娃娃脸Florent来说别人长得稚气）。就连铺满他眼窝，包围着他眼睛的夸张的深色眼影都没有让他看起来很奇怪。还有他的声音。Florent学过声乐，他敢打赌对方肯定也学过。他唱那几个高音时那么轻松，声音听起来那么自然，而Florent每次都要提前运好气硬是挤上去。  
Florent站在那儿失神了几秒，但很快反应过来，一时有些窘迫。他伸手挠了挠鼻子，刚往后退了一步，那人就抬起头。“Hey？”钢琴声停了下来，那人抬起头，目光中有一丝惊讶，露出一个礼貌的微笑。  
“我…”Florent感觉像突然吞了三四只蝴蝶，舌头打结，一开口居然是法语“我想用钢琴调调我的吉他。”  
该死，连耳朵发起烫来，幸亏耳边的长发把这两个叛徒遮的严严实实。  
他拿起乐谱从琴凳上站起来，脚步轻快地绕过钢琴从Florent身边经过，冲Florent笑了笑。  
“钢琴归你了，我用完了，Ciao。”说完便推门而去。  
Florent松了口气，背着吉他坐在琴凳上，脑子里还是刚才那人，还有他的歌声。

 

于是Florent成功地在调音的时候把琴弦绷断了导致第二天面试的时候他选择了弹钢琴唱Bohemian rhapsody，他觉得自己唱得不错，并且也尽力控制住了表情（对，他早就意识到自己有一唱歌就做些奇奇怪怪表情的问题）。甚至走之前还即兴唱了一首Mika的Grace Kelly。  
"I could be purple 我可以变成紫色  
I could be anything you like 也可以变成你喜欢的样子  
Gotta be green 要不绿一点  
Gotta be mean 要不狠一点  
Gotta be everything more 所有都要加倍  
Why don't you like me? 但你为什么还不喜欢我  
Why don't you like me? 为什么还没有喜欢上我”  
正当他疯疯癫癫唱得正尽兴时，一回头看到有人灿烂地笑着靠在舞台侧面连接后台的地方，看着他唱歌。  
Florent硬生生把下半句歌词咽了回去，尴尬地鞠了个躬道谢就逃似的下台了。因为他认出了那人，真该死的眼熟，这不是弹钢琴的那个人吗？  
这回Florent觉得脸颊都要烧起来，自己这回肯定要被那个家伙淘汰了，但不知为什么，他就是讨厌不起来那人。

“听我说，Zaho，我从来没有在学校里面碰到过他，除了那两次，一次在Raoul楼的钢琴，一次在演出面试。”Florent嘴里还塞着火腿芝士三明治，但已经迫不及待跟他的朋友 Zaho说。Zaho是跟他一起准备上商学院的同学，平时无论上课吃饭都在一起。有人觉得他们是一对儿，有的时候就连Florent自己都怀疑他们是不是一对儿，因为Zaho总是在他需要的时候陪在他身边，他也同样关心她。可能这就是所有爱情的起点——朋友。不过Florent和Zaho真的不是一对儿，有时候Florent反而会为此感到庆幸，因为Zaho对伴侣的要求苛刻至极。  
Zaho用刀叉切着一大块干巴巴的鸡胸肉，头都不抬就回：“听你这么说，我觉得他是音乐专业的。会乐器，会声乐，听起来还跟这次导演认识。”  
Florent微微蹙眉，大声抱怨道：“对，我就是这么想的。为什么我没有上音乐专业的课！”  
“因为你告诉我，经济和会计课已经让你每周就想死一次，如果你再头脑发热报其他课就把你的电脑摔了。”  
“…你说得有道理。”Florent失落地点点头，“可是，他看起来辣极了。他还说Ciao了，像电影里一样。”  
Zaho翻了个白眼。“真不知道你看的都是什么电影，Flo。别说他的电话号码了，你连他的名字都不知道。”  
Florent不以为然地撇撇嘴：“我对他没有好感，或者其他。”

这句话有效了快一个月，就又食言了。  
那天Florent像平日一样一开电脑先检查邮箱，然后就看到了一封写的极为随便的邮件，大意是他的歌声打动了制作组（Florent扬起眉毛，“打动了”真是老套），他获得饰演Salieri的名额，排练从这周末开始。Florent第一个想法不是主演一部音乐剧在简历上该有多好看，而是这是不是意味着他又可以见到那人了。内心的狂喜被他竭力压下去。不，自己才没有被那人迷住，他只是长得好看，独特的好看，而且有迷人的嗓音，弹琴弹得像一个音乐家，身高也正好…  
停下，Mothe先生，你该死的都在想些什么。  
他马上打开YouTube搜出了他们要演的那部剧的原版，点开第一个视频看了起来。看了前半场，他内心不禁怀疑自己是不是看错视频了，这里面就没有一个叫Salieri的角色。不过这剧情到时相当耳熟，又是大作曲家Mozart的生平，表现手法也十分新颖，他很喜欢里面的歌。可关键是，Salieri呢？  
他犹豫片刻还是按了播放，继续看了下去。啊，果然，这不就是Salieri嘛，趾高气昂，穿着…黑色的绒面外套，黑色的发带，黑色的古典短裤和….黑色的裤袜，外加黑色的指甲、鞋子，和领花。  
Zaho的手机立刻震动了一点，收到了一条短息：  
“即使我喜欢那个人，并且很有可能要和他一起演出，两三周见面频繁，我也要不到他的电话号码了，因为我会穿的像个哥特吸血鬼反派。还有，我穿黑色一点也不好看！！！【哭泣.jpg】”  
Zaho又看到紧接着穿过来的YouTube截图，差点笑出了声。

但Florent还是去了，内心充斥着对戏服还有可能在那人面前出丑的的恐惧，肚子里像有成千上万的蝴蝶扑腾。他深吸了一口气才鼓足勇气推开门。  
里面只坐着不到十个人，他一眼就看到那头乱糟糟的金发。那人正跨坐在椅子上与身后一个姑娘聊得正开心，眼睛眯得快看不见了，笑容轻松灿烂。Florent选了个与他同一排的座位坐下，尴尬地环顾四周，目光不由自主落回他身上：他今天穿了件质地柔软的白色衬衣和黑马甲，扣子扣到最上面一颗。牛仔裤的裤腿卷起露出下面一双圆头皮靴。手腕上系着深色腕巾，脖子上和腰带上都挂着银色的挂饰。  
Florent适时收回了目光，差点被扭头看他的那人发现他刚才肆意打量的视线。  
这次集会没说什么，至少Florent是这么想的，因为他的大脑自从听到了那个弹钢琴的陌生人自我介绍说饰演男主角Mozart然后说出他的名字叫“Mikele”以后就像被洗脑了，什么排练时间，角色介绍，一个都没听到。他表面无动于衷，心跳却快到仿佛下一秒就要倒地抽搐被救护车运走了，听到的都是血液在血管里沸腾的声音。集会结束后，他故意慢悠悠系好围巾，拖到最后直到那个Mikele背好包走出门口后才站起身快步走出这个明显气温过高的房间，希望外面的冷风能让自己冷静一些。他一推开门走了出去，心虚地看了一眼四周没人，就马上打开手机。  
Zaho的手机“叮叮”响个不停，她一边歉意地看了一眼周围从各自的电脑屏幕前抬起头冲她怒目而视的人，一边眼疾手快将手机调成静音。  
“怎么了又？！”  
“他叫Mikele！！！！”  
“……”  
Zaho翻了个白眼，同时叹了口气。

然后又是两个月的了无音讯，一点那个Mikele的影子都没有，无论是平日午后的图书馆还是早上的健身房。这让Florent不止一次抱怨这个校园不小不大，当你不想见到某人的时候，不管你走哪一条路，都无法避开与他碰面。但当你想要偶遇一个人的话，却变得难上加难。  
天气慢慢转凉，而作业和功课像落叶一样越堆越多，勉强让Florent不再天天去想那个Mikele，也让他更加不修边幅。  
于是那天他晚上九点还走去图书馆的时候，穿了条宽松的低腰牛仔裤，运动鞋和过大的连帽衫，以Zaho的话来讲就是穿得让他看上去矮了十厘米。他一手抱着笔记本，一手揣在口袋里，脚下漆黑一片，只能感觉到踩在无数干枯的落叶上。那条小路连路灯也没有，只能借着对面模糊的灯光看清楚对面来人的轮廓。他走过这条路无数回了，但就是这次，因为那些该死的落叶，他踩到了路边的排水沟，脚下落叶一滑，保持不了平衡的Florent和手里的笔记本一起摔在了正对面走过来的那人面前。  
干得漂亮，Florent，又在别人面前摔跤出丑了。  
他低声骂了一句，挣扎着从地上站起来，一抬头看到手里拿着他的笔记本的Mikele。  
那一刻Florent真想把刚才爆的粗口咽回去，或者干脆咬舌自尽。  
Mikele似乎也同样惊讶，他的脸隐藏在黑暗中看不清晰，但Florent听到他刚才的一声轻呼。  
“…你还好吗？”Mikele紧张地问道，意大利口音更重了，将笔记本递给他。  
“我没事。”Florent恨不得刚才摔晕过算了，但他还是低着头接过笔记本，希望对方没认出自己。  
Mikele扬起眉毛，语调中带上欣喜。“嗨，Florent？你不记得我了吗？我们在那个音乐剧集会见过。”  
…真该死。  
“Mikele！”Florent强装出语气中的惊讶，“居然在这儿遇见你…”  
Mikele发出咯咯的轻笑：“说真的，你还好吗？刚才我都被你吓了一跳。”  
Florent尴尬地笑了笑：“没事，就是…叶子有点滑，我没看到那里有排水沟。”好吧，这听上去不是个靠谱的理由。  
Mikele走近一步拍了拍他的胳膊，把他袖子上的一片落叶扫掉，“是啊，这里太黑了。他们连灯都不装。Ciao.”说完他眨眨眼睛从Florent身边走过。  
Florent搓揉着疼痛的膝盖，甚至都忘了跟他说再见。同时，由衷感谢这里没有路灯，要不Florent脸上的红晕和傻笑就要暴露了。

“Florent，你要表现的Salieri那种痛苦和后悔。这是Mozart死前，Salieri负罪而来因为他知道Mozart的死与他所做的那些阴谋有关。你脸上后悔悲伤的表情还不够！”Dove坐在台下一手托腮一手指着他说道。他是一个戏剧专业大四学生，这次音乐剧的导演。  
Florent轻轻叹了口气，现在已经快九点了，明天还有早上九点的经济课，他真的需要睡眠。于是他又加重了脸上苦大仇深的表情，希望这样Dove可以满意。他对面躺在简陋的道具床上的Mikele抱着胳膊，脸上挂着一个淡淡的微笑，扭过头提议：“或许我们应该唱到一半牵着手…我的意思是，抓着手？”  
Dove满意地点点头，两人的目光一下子就落在Florent身上。  
“好…好吧。”Florent还能说什么呢？  
音乐再次响起，Florent退到门后重新“开门”走进来，脸上的表情比刚才更加深切沉重，但他抬起头对上Mikele的目光时，却发现对方憋笑憋得脸都涨红了，一句台词也说不出来。他只好停下来，无奈地耸着肩，依旧模仿着Salieri低沉的声音问道：“怎么了，Mozart先生？我的脸上有巧克力吗？”  
Mikele差点从木板上摔下来，一只手捂着嘴，笑得上气不接下气。“你的表情…抱歉，我实在忍不住…哈哈哈…”  
Florent叹了口气，双手揉了揉脸。他有的时候就是把握不好悲痛和便秘两种表情之间的区别。  
Mikele此刻已经笑完了，使劲严肃起来，继续半躺在那块木板上，装出一副虚弱的样子，认真地看着Florent说道：“来吧，Salieri大师，我们继续。”  
Florent不得不承认那一刻他的心兴奋地抽搐了一下。  
“遵命。”

 

Florent已经不记得是什么时候在手机里记下Mikele的电话号码，也许是一次排练以后他们围坐着啃冷掉的披萨，也许是平日路过时闲聊时突然说起，但他记得他接过Mikele的手机时，内心还是欣喜地雀跃了一下。他输下自己的电话号码，检查了两遍确认自己输对了，又在联系人姓名处填入自己的全名。他想了想，又加上“（Flo）”，抬起头冲Mikele笑笑，学着Mikele那样wink了一下，把对方也逗笑了。“你也可以叫我Flo。”（允许我在这里中英文混杂一下吧我真的不知道怎么翻译Wink）  
从那之后，他们经常短信联系。  
Mikele会问他法语课的作业中的问题，有的时候向他抱怨实验太多步骤导致又拖到很晚吃不上饭。是的，Florent发现这个像极了音乐系的Mikele居然是天文系辅修艺术史的，甚至没有一个音乐辅修。  
一次两人一起在他们第一次见面的钢琴处练习最后那一首合唱曲目时，Florent终于找到机会问了他。  
Mikele只是耸耸肩，目光游离：“因为我喜欢恒星，它们让人想到…生命还有…希望？而且我觉得如果去当歌手的话，可能养不活自己，必须要唱自己不想唱的歌，而不是…真正表达自己，那才是观众应该看到的，不是吗？”

这个城市好几年没有下雪了，这也是Florent选择这个学校的原因之一：他想去一个暖和的地方。  
结果这里还是下雪了。不仅下雪，而且地面上还结起了薄薄的冰层。而Florent不得不承认，即使平时他也不是个很会保持平衡的人，现在更是如履薄冰，字面意义上的。  
那天早上飘着雪，于是当他经济考试跑着赶去上下一节心理课的时候，他还是摔倒了。在他打开门那一刻一脚没踩稳，一屁股滑倒在地。当他反应过来时，他已经坐在十几级楼梯之下，完全感觉不到自己的屁股。  
…意料之中，Florent揉了揉眉头，还没起身就听到一个熟悉的声音。“Florent？你还好吗？”  
他惊讶地抬起头，嘴都忘了合上，目光对上站在他面前、一脸关心的Mikele。  
“我…”Florent张了张嘴，大脑还没转过来。他只得拉起Mikele伸过来的手，从地上爬起来了，“我想我还好。不是第一次了我笨拙得像只企鹅了。”他试图幽默地耸耸肩，开着玩笑。  
Mikele看着他的眼神确实有一丝怀疑，甚至还有一点笑意，直到Florent抖了抖腿又跳了几下，向他证明自己没事才欣慰地露出一个微笑。  
Florent允许自己在这个可以在零下一度的冷风下温暖自己一上午的笑容里沉浸了两秒钟，然后掸掉裤子上的冰，急冲冲地和对方说了句“Ciao”便低空飞行般赶往心理课教室。结果他走入空无一人的教室时才想起，教授上周说她要出去开会，这周的课都是看她之前录好的视频。Florent哀叹一声，拖着书包脚步沉重走出Psy Building，开始向上坡走。  
Florent从未如此痛恨过学校选址在山丘临立的地方。他面前这条路面上结满了冰，平日毫无障碍的平缓角度，现在也变得又湿又滑、难以行走。他努力地平衡住自己，小心翼翼向上走，好不容易走到一半，脚下突然一滑，便跪坐在地上一路滑回了他的起点。这过程甚至让他想起来某个虐待心智的韩国游戏。他叹了口气，甚至不想站起来。  
突然，一双手从后面把他拽了起来，他还没转身便向这个好心人道谢了，没想到回答他的还是那个熟悉的声音。  
“Florent，我还以为你去上课了？”  
他轻轻叹了口气，感叹自己是怎么做到在同一个人面前摔三次跤的。  
“教授出去开会了，改成网课。”  
Florent刚要再次向坡上走，被Mikele一把拽住。他疑惑地回头，Mikele只是将他拽到人行道旁边的马路  
上。“这里没有冰。还有，你走之后我才想起来，企鹅一直在冰上行走，估计不会这么频繁地摔倒。”  
“所以你在说我连企鹅都不如喽，Mikele？”  
Florent的胳膊被Mikele紧紧抓着，似乎生怕一松手他又会滑下去，所以他能感觉的到身边的人笑起来时的颤动。他试探着伸手抓着对方的胳膊，对方依旧很放松，于是他又得寸进尺地靠了过去。  
好吧，校园里有些小山坡还是很不错的。

因为下雪，连食堂都关门了。他们只好去宿舍楼旁边的一家咖啡店，没想到那里也只剩冰冷的三明治，但他们已经饿到不在意食物是冷是热了。于是两人各买了一个火鸡牛油果三明治和Mikele强烈推荐的摩卡麦芬。他们面对面瑟瑟发抖地坐在角落里的双人桌，鞋子还是湿的，啃着口味奇怪的三明治。Mikele说了今天物理课上教授用保温杯装来一杯液氮，告诫他们不能把手指伸进去，否则手指会被冻伤。但是实验结束后，教授自己却把食指伸进杯子里还说，你们看，一下下其实不会怎么样。  
Florent笑得差点把嘴里的三明治喷了出来，但他很有先见之明地在笑话开始之前就先将上一口咽了下去。暖调的灯光衬得他卷卷的金发闪闪发光，他笑起来露出门牙间的缝隙显得特别可爱，他挂在胸前的好几串项链反射的闪光还不如他双眸在灯光下溢出的浅棕色要迷人。  
“你一定要尝尝这个，Florent。这是我吃过最好吃的麦芬。”  
他拿过纸袋里的麦芬，拿到嘴边咬了一口，鼻尖蹭到了了上面的巧克力豆。浓郁的香味和巧克力的甜味充斥着他的味蕾，小粒巧克力豆在他嘴里融化。他不有自主地笑了起来。对面的Mikele眼疾手快地拿出手机将他沉浸在美味里的表情照了下来，将手机递过来让他看。  
“你笑得就像陷入爱情了，Flo。”Mikele冲他眨眼。  
Florent藏在黑发下的耳朵红了起来，是啊，他是该死的陷入爱情了，但不是因为手上这个麦芬。  
于是他试图掩饰：“对，我就是和这个麦芬恋爱了，他还是个小伙儿，一个叫Mik…Mike（麦克）的小伙子。”  
Mikele愣了一下，Florent后悔得想咬掉背叛自己的舌头，他又狠狠咬了一口手上那该死的麦芬。  
空气突然安静，就连周围喧闹的顾客都安静了。Florent环视四周，原来是店主准备关门了，其余的客人正在离开。  
Mikele一把拿起自己的包，说：“我们走吧。”  
Florent只是点点头，拿上自己的包，跟着他走。  
外面的雪已经停了，道路依旧湿滑。他们一前一后走回宿舍楼，一路上依旧一言不发。Florent的心脏狂跳着，不敢相信自己干了什么。他看了看手上那个啃了两口的麦芬，嘴里的甜味已经变得干涩。他不知道该说什么，他甚至都不知道该不该说话。  
Mikele走了，Florent不记得他有没有像以往每次那样用意大利语与他道别，可能没有。他径直回了自己的宿舍，一头栽在床上，还不忘了把手里的麦芬扔到一边。这次，他肯定彻底搞砸了。

他们果然从那以后除了排练再也没有见过面，他不敢给Mikele发短信，对方也没有主动给他发短信，他们也没有一起去吃饭，或者练习吉他和歌。除了排练时必要的交流外，他们一句话都没有说过。  
“至少他没有直截了当地拒绝你。”Zaho试图安慰他。  
Florent用手撑着下巴，手里的叉子扒拉着盘子里的花菜，毫无食欲。“我宁愿他直截了当地拒绝我，这样我们还又能当朋友的可能。”  
Zaho耸了耸肩，至少她尽力了。她伸手拍了拍Florent的肩膀，说：“别伤心了，下周就考试了。”  
Florent闷闷不乐地把盘子里的东西吃掉。今晚还是他们的演出，一想到要穿着那条紧得要命的裤子和鞋跟过高的皮鞋，画着吸血鬼似的眼妆出现在无数观众（其中不少是他的同学或朋友）面前，他就紧张得没胃口。

前半部基本都是Mikele和姑娘们的戏份，Florent度秒如年地坐在后台玩手机，身上已经换好了Salieri一身黑的行头。门突然被推开了，脸上全是汗的Mikele冲了进来，扯了张纸巾小心翼翼擦着汗，看了一眼Florent，睁大眼睛。“不错呀，Monsieur Salieri.下一个到你上了。”Florent局促不安地站起来，心脏狂跳着，不知道是因为这么久以来这是他和Mikele第一句交谈，还是因为自己很快就要真的上台演出了。在他走出门的时候，Mikele突然从椅子上跳起来拦住他，着实吓了他一跳。然而Mikele只是用他灵巧的手指将他的领花整理好，然后抬起头冲他微微一笑。“祝你好运，Flo。”

仿佛Mikele的那句话起了作用，Florent发挥得很好，没有破音没有跑调也没有抢拍，带了道具，走位也没错。至少在他唱完杀人交响曲后，他敢相信有一部分观众的掌声是因为他的表现，而不是因为他们是他的朋友。又到了最后一幕，安魂曲响起，Florent推开门时脸上有一部分悲伤凝重的表情是真实的，他又想起了自从他说漏嘴后，Mikele就再也没有“原谅”他。  
“啊，您来了。”他听到Mikele虚弱的呼唤，看着Mikele从木板上翻身起来，一只手撑着床板向他走来。Florent皱了皱眉，这好像和之前排练的不太一样。还没等他反应过来，Mikele就半扑在他身上，他只好抓着Mikele的胳膊搀扶住他。Mikele慢慢抬起头，目光里充满了绝望，甚至把他都吓了一跳。他抑制住惊讶，提醒自己保持镇静。  
“Salieri，我无法完成安魂曲了。”  
“不会的，您会康复的，请不要这么说。“  
“死神已经降临…”Mikele终于直起身，收回抓着他胳膊的手，“Constance，求你了，去找苏斯迈尔，安魂曲就由他来完成。”  
最后一首歌前奏响起，Florent看向抬起头伸起双臂的Mikele，心中突然有一丝酸楚。终有一日，自己面前这个活力四射的少年也会有死前弥留之际，也会虚弱地无法站立。在他意识到之前，一滴眼泪就顺着他的脸颊落下，他眨眨眼睛，声音中带了些许哽咽。  
Mikele收回目光看向他，目光落在他脸上。他肯定看到了自己泛红的眼眶。  
他们的和声是那么和谐，缠绕在一处让人几乎无法分辨，但又各带特色，并不完美。  
Mikele先向他走来，两人之间的距离越来越近。有一刻，Florent甚至想后退躲避，但他还是伸出手，抓着对方熟悉的胳膊，就像那天在雪中互相搀扶。他看到Mikele嘴角的笑意，在意识到这可能是他和Mikele最后一次肢体接触，酸楚又涌上心头。他贪恋Mikele的手指抓紧他的小臂的感觉，又怕沉浸其中无法放下。最后，还是他先松了手，看着Mikele被身着彩灯的“天使”们带走。

Florent逃似地下了台，飞快换好衣服，生怕晚一秒就要撞见Mikele。他不知道该怎么解释刚才在台上的眼泪和泛红的眼眶。就在他背起包要走时，他最想见又最怕碰见的人已经抱着吉他站在门口。  
“最后一首歌，好吗？”Mikele脸上还带着略微蹭花的妆，穿了件黑色衬衫，脸上表情有些恍惚。  
Florent愣了几秒，然后点点头。他还是无法拒绝Mikele。  
于是他们坐下来，Mikele随手关上了门。Florent拿过自己放在一边的吉他，等着对方开始。  
Mikele目光专注地看着吉他的弦和手指间的拨片，开始弹奏。  
“I've been trying to do it right （我试着去做正确的事）  
I've been living lonely life (我一直过着孤独的生活)…”  
Florent扬起眉毛，他本来以为Mikele会唱首他们练过的歌，而不是这首Florent都不记得他是否听过这首歌，只能跟着他手上的动作演奏。  
“I don't know where I belong(我不知道我的归属在哪)  
I don't know where I went wrong(我不知道我做错了什么)  
But I can write a song(但是我可以写一首歌唱出来)”  
唱到这一句时，Mikele抬起头注视着他的双眼，露出一个他所见过最灿烂的笑容，里面或许还些许胆怯和腼腆。  
“I belong with you. You belong with me. You are my sweetheart.  
（我属于你，你属于我，你是我的甜心。）”  
Florent脸上惊讶的表情凝固了，弹着吉他的手都停了下来，大脑飞快处理着他所听到的歌词。而Mikele的目光紧张地看着他仿佛在等一个回答。  
下一秒，Flo的声音便加入合唱。  
“I belong with you. You belong with me. You are my sweetheart.  
（我属于你，你属于我，你是我的甜心。）”  
Mikele的眼睛笑得弯了起来，他高声继续唱下去：“And love, we need it now.(我们现在需要爱)  
Let's hope for some, cause we're bleeding out.  
（让我们需要一点点希望，因为我们已经受过伤。）”  
他扫过一个和弦，声音轻柔下来，Florent默契地跟了上来。他们一起唱出最后一句。  
“Cause I belong with you. You belong with me. You are my sweetheart.”  
（因为我属于你，你属于我，你是我的甜心。）

**Author's Note:**

> 分不清现实和同人fanfiction的请不要阅读。（这句话想放到前面但怕影响美观x）  
> 作者对现实中他们跟谁在一起或者单身一律祝福。  
> 这篇文的脑洞我很早就有了，但是一直没动力写。这是一篇挺personal的文，里面几乎都是作者的亲身经历和周围人的故事，意义深刻。但我并没有参与过学校音乐剧制作排练因为这个学期没有，不过下个学期四月份左右要排，我忘记是哪一部了，应该是百老汇的。 ASM/Board Operator跃跃欲试！  
> 这学期的大学生活也是有笑有泪（如此俗套的形容），两者含量差不多，也是多亏了朋友们的帮助支持（在此特别表扬【划掉】感谢蛇、静静、随便和末末容忍任性至极的我）  
> 还有关于摔跤：我好像在微博上看过类似的反感说Flo总是摔跤的。这篇文我绝对没有想故意说flo经常摔跤！  
> 图书馆那次我自己摔的，雪上两次滑倒是我朋友的真实故事，当时听到时笑出了声。我就是想证明，对，正常人也可以欢快而频繁地摔跤x  
> 文章的细节也希望尽可以更真实，所以第一次米flo相遇弹钢琴唱的那首歌叫Jacques a dit ，是法扎选角时米唱的第二首歌。Flo在面试时唱的也是法扎选角时他唱的那两首：Bohemian rhapsody 和 Grace Kelly（By Mika）  
> 最后表白那首歌是Ho Hey（By the lumineers）米经常喜欢唱的歌。  
> 我一开始想选一首米或者flo的歌作这篇文的名字，但我看到一个实验室外面贴着的纸：  
> Theory is when you know everything but nothing works.  
> Practice is when everything works but on one knows why.  
> In our lab, theory and practice are combined: nothing works and no one knows why.  
> 太好笑了，又太真实了。这个学期被两个lab虐得死去活来，无数次写实验报告想写同学不好好做实验这都是什么鬼数据，该上升不上升，该下降不下降，然后使劲编理由解释为啥这样。有次辛辛苦苦扯了300字原因，结果教授说他也不知道原因。气成智障。  
> 还有关于为什么Mikele不是建筑系，原因很简单，我们学校没有建筑系。【搞事的微笑】  
> 还有关于Flo上爵士舞这个本来是想写进去的，就是舞蹈课最后有个Showcase，就是所有舞蹈课聚集在一起每个课表演一个小片段，还有舞蹈专业的学生的期末考试，非常有趣。想写米和flo莫名在showcase上遇到而两人都不知道对方上了舞蹈。米是现代舞，因为这是一个很走心很艺术的舞蹈23333。Showcase最后是大家围成一圈，中间两个人跟随音乐随意跳舞，高端的舞者小哥哥小姐姐跳在一块简直不能更赞，能感觉到两人之间connection。  
> 还有关于为什么到表白就掐掉了，1，没时间写下去了 2，留给你们自己脑补的空间 3，我都单身我为什么要写谈恋爱的情侣【蜜汁理由】  
> 还有关于米为啥突然表白，其实米的内心戏很多很多只是因为这是flo视角，所以表露的比较少。米的室友是老航班，可惜也没有时间写进去。想写米和flo一起做实验lab partner。  
> 好啦，祝您生活愉快~ 2017/12/15 Clara 特特


End file.
